Ternville
Ternville is a huge city built on top of three clouds, floating high above Antarctica. It's legally in the state of Eastshield, which funded the entire construction of the city. This is where the arctic terns stay when they migrate to Antarctica. Ternville lifestyle is so comfortable that some citizens roost all year. History In January 2006, the South Pole Council voted to form a roosting place for the arctic terns. G planned the design of Ternville, then Rory, along with an army of construction workers, built the entire city on a frozen lake in 90-150. To bring the city up to its resting place, the Council organized National Flying Day. Every citizen of the USA was given a JetPack, then harnessed to a hook connecting them to Ternville. It took the entire morning to relocate the huge city. As a gift, the arctic terns sent a shipment of propeller hats to Club Penguin, and these were given out at the 2006, 2007, and 2008 April Fools Day parties. In 2007, Alclair Featheringsol McFlappingham II (Mayor McFlapp for short) was elected as mayor of Ternville. Involvement Ternville, being situated on a cloud, has some of the best weather stations in the entire USA. Due to its strategic location in the troposphere, Ternville meteorologists are able to see the local weather 24/7. Tourists also flock to the city, hoping to see the occasional weather front or pressure system pass by. Sometimes, one can see the AiringJet Current, which the city will sometimes travel inside to go faster. Ternville houses one of the best air forces in the USA, and the city itself can also serve as a flying battleship. The fringes of the city swarm with hidden Deletion Cannons, ammunition, and other weapons. Layout Ternville has a very complex and sophisticated structure; many have called it a " magnificent work of engineering and science." Here are just some of the cooler aspects of "the Cloud City." Ternville's buildings are split up into three categories: buisness, housing, and government. Each category of buildings is built on its own cloud, called a "district"; the buisnesses get the large cumulonimbus cloud (the Business District), the homes get a smaller stratocumulus cloud (the Housing District), and the government buildings get a cumulus cloud (the Government District). The three clouds are connected by two large steel bridges, the one connecting the Business and Housing Districts named the Orviv Bridge and the one connecting the Business and Government Districts named the Willy Bridge (after the Flight Brothers). The Mayor's mansion is located atop a cirrus cloud that floats above the city and is tethered to it via a ridiculously long elevator. The city of Ternville itself is actually built a little lower than the cloud tops; only the skyscrapers can be seen poking out of the cloud cover. Buildings shorter than a skyscraper are nestled within the wispy upper portion of Ternville's clouds. Due to this "sunken" structure, it is not uncommon to see a fog bank rolling nonchalantly through the streets of Ternville. Ternville is a very busy metropolis. It has streets full of buses, cars, and several other vehicles. Radar trackers are mounted at strategic locations all over the city to prevent aircraft from crashing into it (the only time this happened was when Flight 149 crashed). Skyline services are available in the financial district. Monorails are proposed. There are also the USA's only two Frys Chalet branches. Weather stations are scattered throughout the city, especially at the city limits. Balconies are also set up at Ternville's fringes, so that tourists and citizens alike can peer off the edge of the cloud bank. It's a breathtaking view, as you can see the landscape below. The Ternville master plan is being reconfigured to resemble South Pole City, but not completely, because there aren't many arctic terns as regular penguins in the USA.The city is served by Ternville-McFlappingham International Airport, located in the Housing district, and is the main hub for Air Ternville. Ternville's underbelly consists of several large coolers that keep the clouds from disintegrating. Embedded deep in the center of Ternville's cumulonimbus cloud is a large power unit that consists of three machines: the Generator, the Resevoir, and the Reactor. The Generator collects the extreme static charges in the cloud that normally create lightning and converts them to electric currents. The Resevoir vacuums up, collects, and filters the water droplets in the cloud. The Reactor uses the lightning in the cloud to catalyze a series of reactions that produce nitric acid from common substances found in air. The nitric acid is later used to produce nitromethane, which is used by arctic terns as a volatile replacement for natural gas. Hydrocarbons like propane and gasoline are terribly inefficient due to the lower air density up in the troposphere, making nitro the best choice due to the pre-packaged oxygen in its molecular structure. These services are distributed throughout the city by several pipes and cables. A control room that controls every single piece of tech running the city (e.g., traffic lights, weather stations, utilities cables and pipes, etc.) is embedded in the government district's cumulus cloud. Ternville also has a set of powerful rocket engines located in its cumulonimbus cloud. They run on nitromethane and keep Ternville floating in the air. Two smaller rocket engines on the other two clouds make sure that the Orviv and Willy bridges don't snap due to tension. Trivia * Ternville has a simple insignia that crops up everywhere in Ternville architecture. The city's motto, Frihet, enhet og merkelige psykiske problemer med å synge fisk!, is inscribed into the top of the insignia. * The city's motto (Frihet, enhet og merkelige psykiske problemer med å synge fisk!) is in Ancient Penguinian and simply means "Freedom, unity, and strange mental issues involving singing fish!" ** The last part of the motto refers to a common idiom used by arctic terns to denote someone as weird (which they hold as being a compliment). Weird, huh? * Ternville was the cause of the storm that covered Club Penguin in October 2008. The supercell outbreak blocked out sunlight over the island, setting the mood for the '08 Halloween Party. It was also during this storm that the Dojo was destroyed. * Terninia is it's Polar Opposite, where it is always gloomy and rainy. *Ternville is also a major manufacturer of aircraft, and produces the A320 family for Airhail, and the Dash 8 Q series for Pontrier, near Ternville-McFlappingham International Airport, in 900,000 square foot facilities Category:Places Category:Cities